


瀧川律師事件簿。Week 2。

by cirrusKK



Series: 瀧川律師事件簿。 [2]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, ヤマタケ, 未滿都市
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirrusKK/pseuds/cirrusKK





	瀧川律師事件簿。Week 2。

**#####################  
** **# 星期四 ‧ 晚上十一點**  
  


尊深吸一口氣，拉開浴室的門。

臥室還是自己的臥室，床還是熟悉的那張床，但……似乎多了點什麼。

多出來的那個「什麼」正穿著自己借給他的睡衣盤踞在床頭，手裡拿著飛碟造型的鬧鐘翻來覆去端詳，聽到開門的聲音便抬頭望過來。  
  


還不到一個禮拜，大和已經以理直氣壯的姿態全面侵入自己的生活。  
  


老是把別人公寓當自己家的人好像沒資格抱怨，然而原本當真沒打算這麼快把人領回家的，尊心下哀嘆。我還以為能多保留一段時間的神祕感呢。然而上週末當他們艱難的擠在大和那張單人床上，睡到一半翻身老是磕到牆角驚醒，大和還算有良心的主動表示他去睡地板，過沒多久卻不知怎麼兩個人都到了地板上之後，尊單方面宣佈以後見面地點一律改在自己家。

——就知道你早晚要嫌棄我這窮教師的破公寓。大和一臉鬱悶的說。

我家有張加寬雙人床喔。尊充滿暗示的對他眨眼。

「這樣啊……」大和側躺著撐起腦袋看他。「老實告訴我，你是不是只對我的肉體感興趣？」

「完全沒這回事。我是這麼膚淺的人嗎。」尊撇了撇嘴。

大和一把捉住尊在他腰間遊走的手。「一面說這種話一面摸個不停，太沒說服力了。」

「難道我冷感點比較好？」尊把手抽回來，在大和腹肌上戳了一下。「大叔你莫非這樣就吃不消了？」  
  


大和自然不可能因為這種低層次的挑釁而退縮的。隔天大和乖乖跟著自己回了家，還扛著一大袋食材塞滿了他的冰箱，接著當真每天下班過來親自變著花樣下廚做了一星期的晚餐。他們會普通的聊聊天氣生活與工作，當然也不乏一不小心開起法律常識小講座或理科小教室的時刻。到了一天的最後大和會像現在這樣，理所當然的佔據他一半的床舖。  
  


尊走近大和，拿走他手裡的鬧鐘放回床頭櫃，在他身邊坐下來。「明天晚餐想吃什麼？換你來嘗嘗我的手藝了。」

沒想到大和露出有些為難的表情，說明天放學收拾收拾馬上要回老家，隔天中午要去相親。

尊愣了一下，才想起卅二歲巨蟹座 A 型的鈴木小姐來。  
  


「你真要去啊？」

「老早約好的，總不好臨時反悔讓爸媽去跟對方低頭道歉賠不是。」大和抓抓頭。「總之去見個面應付一下，反正人家多半也看不上我，一把年紀沒錢沒什麼了不起的成就，人又無趣。」

……這話聽著好像哪裡怪怪的。尊莫名覺得自己的眼光受到了質疑。一把推著大和向後靠在床頭，不客氣的跨坐在他大腿上，很滿意的看到大和視線沿著自己浴袍的前襟縫隙往下快速瞟了一眼。尊把眼前的人上上下下審視好一會兒，賭氣般捏住大和的臉頰。「這可難說，搞不好人家是個顏控，看到這張臉就無法自拔，說什麼也要嫁給你。」

「我的臉有這麼好看嗎。」被捏著臉頰的人口齒不清的說。

「有哦。」

「所以你也是看上了我的臉嗎？」

「是哦。還有你的身體。」

好不容易掙脫魔爪，大和可憐兮兮的揉著被捏疼了的臉頰。「你前幾天明明不是這樣說的。」

尊眯起眼睛。「你自己都說了嘛，一把年紀沒錢沒什麼了不起的成就人又無趣。除了看上你的外表還能有什麼原因。」

大和偏頭想了想，小心翼翼伸手圈住尊的腰。「……不高興了？」

「沒。」

「……我不像你，是個成功的律師，有錢，人又有趣，外表也很有魅力，要是去相親肯定很搶手。」大和把下巴隔著浴袍擱在尊的胸口。「我有說過你的眼睛很迷人嗎？」

「中年男人，只剩一張嘴。」尊伸手挑起大和的下巴，拇指從左到右抹過他的嘴脣，哼了一聲。「這種土到掉渣的台詞，相親的時候可千萬別拿出來用啊。」

大和眼珠骨碌碌轉了轉，輕輕啄了下尊的指尖。「今天就試試看只用嘴如何？」  
  


尊一時沒反應過來，大和拍拍他的腿讓他稍微起身，尊剛撐起腰大和便扭動著身體往下滑，直到後腦勺枕在枕頭上，成了尊跨騎在他胸口的姿勢。忽地明白大和想做什麼，尊呼吸瞬間粗重起來。大和一隻手勾著他的腰，喃喃說了聲你別亂動，另一隻手扯開了他的浴袍。

尊有些慌亂的推著大和的肩膀。「喂、慢點，我話還沒說完——」  
  


——大和的口腔很溼、很滑，帶著令人頭暈目眩的熱度。  
  


大和顯然不怎麼熟練，偶爾不小心牙齒刮得他疼，但光是看他專心取悅自己的樣子，就讓尊激動得喘不過氣來。而且他的笨拙反倒讓人有種異樣的滿足感。雖然不太甘心這麼容易就被轉移了話題……尊恍恍惚惚的想，要是發現大和技術高超，恐怕自己反而會無所適從吧，他打從心底拒絕想像大和為其他人做這種事的樣子。

「喂……」大和把他的分身吐出大半，啞著嗓子埋怨。「我知道我技術不夠好，但你也別心不在焉的那麼明顯啊。」

「我沒有……啊！」大和忽然重重吮了一口，尊驚喘著膝蓋一軟，用手肘抵著牆才沒整個人跌坐在大和身上。大和微仰起頭，淺淺含著他輕一下重一下的吮吸，漆黑的雙眼從睫毛下方直勾勾盯著他注視他的反應，尊有些難耐的挺腰把自己往大和的嘴裡送，大和卻跟著往後退開，拿舌頭抵著不讓他深入，只在前端打著圈舔弄，雙手從後面繞過來緊緊箍住他的大腿根讓他難以動彈。尊被逗弄的焦躁不已，伸手下去握住自己，套弄沒幾下手就被硬拉開，接著被大和深深的吞入口中，前端緊貼著擦過凹凸不平的上顎，強烈刺激帶起一道電流瞬間穿過脊椎，伸手推開大和已經慢了一步。

尊扶著牆粗喘著，等呼吸稍稍平復再低頭一看，大和還仰面緊閉著眼，曖昧的液體濺得他臉上到處都是。尊慌忙從他身上起來，伸長了手到床頭櫃抽了幾張衛生紙幫他擦乾淨。大和刻意緩慢的舔了舔嘴角，再睜眼看他的眼神裡滿滿的調戲意味，看得尊覺得臉上有火在燒。胡亂扒下勉強還掛在臂彎的浴袍一把扔大和臉上，伸手就去解他褲腰的綁帶。大和動了動想拿開堆在臉上的障礙物，卻被尊鉗制住手腕。

「不許掀開。」

層層布料底下先是傳來模糊的抗議聲，接著很快變成了壓抑的喘息。  
  
  
  


**#####################  
** **# 星期五 ‧ 下午六點**  
  


****

雖然大和說不用麻煩了，尊最後還是拎了外賣到大和家，兩人三口兩口扒完飯，大和隨手抓了幾件衣服扔進旅行袋就要動身。默默跟他到了停車場，大和把行李放進後座，上車發動引擎，雙手握緊方向盤又放開，費力的嘎吱嘎吱搖下車窗。

「真不要我送你去地鐵站？」大和探出半個頭問。

尊搖搖頭。然後終於下定決心似的伸手在包裡掏啊掏，掏出一件棉紙包裹的新衣服隔著車門塞到大和手中。  
  


這是什麼？

……去相親別穿你那紅藍格子衫了，會害人連帶懷疑起我的品味。  
  


大和靜默了幾秒鐘，嘟囔著說了聲謝謝，語氣中似乎對尊的批評略有不服。

正想接著吐槽，忽然注意到大和看著包裝一角露出來的名牌商標神色變得有些複雜。尊遲疑了一瞬，大和已經把衣服放下，又開口問道。「我星期天傍晚回來。一起吃晚飯嗎？」

「星期一一大早要出庭，改天吧。」尊停頓了一下。「開車小心點。」

然後他擺擺手轉身走開，沒再去細看大和臉上的表情。  
  
  
  


**#####################  
** **# 星期六 ‧ 晚上十點**  
  


****

尊抱著電腦，茶几上攤開著前兩天新接下的離婚案件的資料。原本悄悄為週末做了不少計劃，托某人的福最後變成待在家裡跟卷宗約會。這次沒什麼戲劇化的情節，單純夫妻日子久了相看兩厭不想再遷就對方了，於是決定分手。雙方都挺冷靜，他只要照客戶的要求擬一份離婚協議書，跟對方的律師開會討論就能結案了，算是輕鬆沒有太大壓力的工作。

然而越是想趕緊解決眼前的工作，心思就越是飄到那個害他週末計劃泡湯的某人身上。尊忍不住一遍一遍在腦海裡回想這幾天發生的事：把人帶回家，讓人給自己做飯，跟他上床，還送他昂貴的禮物。昨天分別前大和欲言又止的眼神在思緒中揮之不去，聯想到第一次要他跟自己回家時對方那個委屈的表情，當時只當大和是裝裝樣子跟自己開玩笑，等等，該不會……

……該不會覺得我把他當小白臉了吧。

呸，有你年紀這麼大打扮這麼土甜言蜜語都說不好的小白臉嗎。尊立刻又對腦海中假想的新藤大和吐槽。

再怎麼說大和不是那種器量狹小的男人，不至於為了這點經濟實力差距感到困擾。  
  


再怎麼說……。尊忽然氣餒。其實我又瞭解他什麼呢。  
  


號稱相識二十年，實際也不過就三個月的交情，還是在那種莫名其妙的狀況下。真正心無罣礙像普通朋友一般的相處嚴格算起來只有從幕原回家的那一路，而且那段路程也就花了不到一天的時間。大和那台腳踏車沒騎出幾公里就徹底報廢，他們最後是坐火車回家的。下車前慎重交換了彼此的電話號碼，一張紙撕成兩半，按在前面座位的椅背上，搖搖晃晃被筆尖戳出了幾個洞。各自把一串數字揣在兜裡，笑著揮手說「再聯絡」。

然後他回到家，跟家人又哭又笑的擁抱，吃了媽媽做的豐盛飯菜，在熟悉的舒適床舖上睡了一覺，醒來時他看著房間的天花板楞楞想，做了一場好長的夢啊。

那是不是讓一切留在夢裡就好了。

寫了電話號碼的紙條並沒有像狗血連續劇裡那樣淋雨糊了字跡或不小心放在衣服口袋被洗衣機洗爛了。事實上他一到家就把大和的號碼工工整整謄寫在筆記本上，也好好存進了之後用過的每一隻手機。不知哪一年開始手機通訊錄還會隨時自動備份到某個神祕的主機上，換了新機連重新輸入都免了，一開機所有需要的不需要的號碼已經靜靜等在那裡，彷彿全世界都比你還擔心你們會斷了聯繫。

真是徒勞啊。尊在迷茫時偶爾會盯著那串數字發呆。人與人的聯繫豈是留住一個號碼的問題。

許多年以後那張小紙條倒真弄丟了，在遙遠的異國，跟錢包一起落入了某個扒手囊中，過程中他毫無知覺。幕原早已成了一個面目模糊的夢境，隱隱約約記得夢裡有個天不怕地不怕的長髮少年。

隱隱約約記得他們說好了二十年後還得見上一面。

不知道該感謝還是該悔恨自己的年少無知，這麼久遠的事也敢輕易承諾，那可是比當時的自己活過的人生還長的時間啊。一個虛懸在遙遠前方的約定，有時像個目標讓日子過得有些期盼，有時他又想，要是沒有這個約定，他是不是就能早早從過去的夢魘中解脫。

話說回來，隨口就說出二十年的也是大和那傢伙。自己的人生真是被他侵蝕了個徹底。  
  


……窩囊、太窩囊了我。尊敲了一下自己的腦袋。  
  


他心目中那個大和的樣貌，不過是十八歲的他留下的片面印象加上自己在漫長的分離中的反覆曲解，跟實際上這個三十九歲的大和並不是同一個人。當年唯我獨尊的彆扭小少爺如何被一點一滴磨成成熟穩重有時甚至有點溫吞的大人的過程，他已經永遠錯過了。重逢之後他一直在記憶與現實的落差中不斷修正心中那個新藤大和的形象，唯一沒有偏差的記憶，大概都是關於他的美貌的。

——也許我確實是迷上他的臉而已，而大和看透了這一點。

畢竟自己跟大和很熟只是錯覺，其實對他的瞭解可能還比不上他的學生。比如說吧，他從來不知道大和對男人有興趣。

當然從這幾天相處的樣子來看，他對男人確確實實毋庸置疑非、常、的、有興趣。雖然明顯沒什麼跟男人在一起的經驗，總不至於快四十歲了突然心血來潮想要玩玩嚐鮮吧。

然後這傢伙在跟自己不清不楚糾纏了一整個禮拜之後，竟然又大大方方跑回老家相親去了。

尊重重嘆了一口氣。  
  


電話在這個時候響了，尊抓起手機一看，正是那個回了老家的傢伙，雖然用的並不是他二十年間反反覆覆看得爛熟於心的那支名古屋老家電話號碼。

……別接好了，等明天再傳個訊息過去說自己跟朋友在外頭喝酒沒聽到，表現一下自己是很有人緣不缺社交活動的。再一轉念便啞然失笑，自己真是完完全全被這傢伙搞暈頭了，多大一個人了竟然還會想到使這種幼稚又拙劣的小手段。

搖搖頭深自檢討了一番，還是老實按下了接聽鍵。

「在忙嗎，大律師？」是閒來無事話家常的口吻。

「某個腦袋裡長滿肌肉的傢伙撇下我回老家相親了，現在正忙著寫離婚協議書呢。」尊沒好氣的說。

對面傳來一陣低沉的笑聲。「別管那種笨蛋了。跟我一起去溫泉散散心吧？」

「啊？」

「我在你家樓下。」  
  


尊從沙發上爬起來，拉開客廳落地窗走到陽臺往下看，大和那輛破車停在公寓大門的斜對角，車主人從駕駛座探出頭來朝他招手。正想質問對方在搞什麼鬼，對面已經擅自掛了電話。

尊瞪著手機螢幕直到畫面消失，深呼吸壓下躁動的心情，才簡單收拾了桌上的文件電腦，換了外出服下樓。  
  


大和斜靠在車門上，雙手隨意插在口袋裡，身上穿的灰色斜紋襯衫是自己精挑細選的禮物，挽起一截袖子，釦子解開到第二顆，合身的剪裁隱約勾勒出辛勤鍛鍊出的結實身材，於是中學教師大叔在昏黃路燈下竟然也顯出不輸電影明星的瀟灑丰采來。尊走到他面前，先花了三秒鐘默默讚賞自己的品味，才板起臉賞了他一個白眼。「你當自己是什麼純愛劇男主角嗎？」

大和拉開車門，做了個「請」的手勢。「走吧，旅館我已經訂好了。」

「你說走就走？當我真的很閒嗎？」尊內心湧起熟悉的挫敗感，決定撤回早些時候的感慨，什麼成熟的大人，這傢伙自我中心的毛病根本比從前更加嚴重了。「要搬演這種霸道總裁橋段，十八歲的你還有點樣子，現在滿口偏差值偏差值的無聊大叔少來這套了好嗎？」

兩人一動不動僵持著，良久，大和垂下了手。  
  


「你比較喜歡十八歲的我嗎？」他輕聲問。

「……不。我……」尊看著他，喉嚨忽然哽住了。「我好像比較瞭解十八歲的你。」

大和沉默了一陣，微微點了點頭，上前一步，向他伸出手，這次語氣中帶了點軟軟的央求。「來吧？」  
  


尊放棄了抵抗。  
  


「這麼熱的天去什麼溫泉……」碎碎唸著坐進副駕駛座，任由大和幫他扣上安全帶。開門下樓的時候就知道自己終究會跟他走的，誰叫瀧川尊永遠都拿新藤大和沒辦法呢。  
  
  
  


**#####################  
** **# 星期日 ‧ 凌晨一點  
**   


********

多年溫泉旅行經驗還真不是吹的，尊偷眼看著默不作聲趴在距自己三步遠的浴池邊隔著大片玻璃窗看星星的人。選的地點完全沒得挑剔。

這裡的老闆娘顯然認識大和，三更半夜熱情的把他們迎進屋，領著他們到走廊底端一間寬敞的和室，交待他們廿四小時開放的浴池可以隨意使用，又忙不迭下廚去給他們張羅宵夜去了。

大和沒多久就先回房了，尊存心讓他等，慢悠悠泡了個夠才起身。磨蹭老半天回到房間時茶几上擺滿了一桌豐盛的點心跟下酒菜，大和正低頭小口小口剝毛豆吃，面前已經堆了一盤小山也似的空殼。

尊皺起了眉頭，扯過坐墊跟著在桌邊盤腿坐下。「你沒吃晚飯嗎？」

大和含糊的「唔」了一聲，斟滿一杯酒無言遞過來，尊在心裡暗暗嘆了口氣。「現在是要做什麼，乾杯慶祝你相親成功結婚在望？」

「怎麼可能。」大和聳了聳肩。「對方根本沒這意思。」

「哇噢。看到這張臉竟然能無動於衷，不是普通人呢。」

大和無奈的看了他一眼。「結果人家也是被爸媽硬拉來的，我們倒交換了不少被逼婚的心得。她還開玩笑說不如我們假結婚，堵了親戚的嘴，她還可以名正言順搬來東京逃離家裡的掌控。」

「勸你別幹這種傻事，保證你接下來很快變成我的客戶。」尊嗤之以鼻。「念在我們交情匪淺，律師費倒是可以給你打折。」

「開開玩笑罷了，她也沒那麼天真。」

「喔。」尊啜了一口酒，「你對她好像挺欣賞嘛。」

「她人確實不錯啊，個性很爽朗。」大和以就事論事的口吻說道。

「啊，所以是相親失敗了拉我出來喝悶酒求安慰？」

大和伸腳在桌下碰了碰尊，討好似的放軟了語氣說。「看在我連夜千里迢迢趕回來找你的份上，拜託這次就饒了我吧？」

尊一手靠在茶几上托著下巴，彷彿在認真考慮他的請求。「突然跑回來，跟爸媽怎麼說的？」

「學生出了點狀況，要回來處理。」

「真是全心為教育事業奉獻的熱血教師啊，」尊似笑非笑看著他。「那麼請問大和老師，現在打算怎麼處理我？」

大和沒回答，只是笑笑放下筷子，接著尊感覺到有隻腳順著自己的腳踝小腿磨蹭著鑽進浴衣下襬。

尊嘖了一聲。「我看你才是只對我的肉體有興趣呢。」

大和一臉無辜的看著他。「既然我除了外表沒什麼吸引人的地方，只好趁外表還能吸引你的時候，努力讓你的身體變得離不開我。」

尊橫了他一眼。「……奇怪的片子看多了吧你。原來你喜歡調教系？」

大和的笑容裡摻了一絲不懷好意。「我一個單身中年男人，你猜我看過的片子多不多？」  
  


尊用手撐著身體向後挪動到鋪好的床褥邊緣，歪頭思考了幾秒鐘，伸手到旁邊大和的旅行袋裡翻了翻，從裡面拎出一個便利商店的袋子，嘩的把內容物一股腦倒在枕頭邊，很滿意的看到該有的東西都齊全。

「那麼有備而來的大和老師，」尊伸了個懶腰，砰地往後倒在被褥上，長髮在雪白的枕頭上鋪開一片，側頭露出邀請的微笑。「示範一下吧，最近都看了什麼精彩的？」  
  


大和走到他身邊跪坐下來，三兩下挑開了他浴衣的腰帶，然後低下頭吻他。一開始動作輕柔堪稱純情，然後一點一點加深，舌頭和舌頭糾纏著，尊漸漸喘不過氣想要躲開，卻陷在枕頭裡動彈不得，直到被逼出了眼淚大和才放開他，接著整個人壓了上來。

大和的動作極慢，像是刻意施虐似的，或摸或捏或吻或舔或啃咬，在他身上一寸一寸的移動。從嘴脣到下顎，到脖子到胸口到腰腹到……　尊緊閉著眼睛咬著下脣，不得不佩服大和的觀察力敏銳，才沒幾天已經把他的喜好掌握的一清二楚。哪裡敏感哪裡該用多輕多重的力道分毫不差，凡是碰觸到的地方都帶起一陣觸電似的戰慄。而現在在他身體裡緩慢研磨的手指每動一下他都覺得簡直要發瘋。忍不住抓緊大和肌肉線條分明的上臂，發出近似哀鳴的呻吟，換來大和暫時停下折磨他的手，在他嘴角輕輕落下一個安撫性質的吻。  
  


「不可能的。相親然後結婚這種事。像我這種背著一身債的人。」大和忽然說。尊不解的睜開眼，看見大和正若有所思的凝視著他。「廿年的利息，不知道這輩子還不還的完啊。」  
  


尊的心臟狠狠揪了一下，疼得他有落淚的衝動。

「真是個傻瓜。」尊喃喃的說。你跟我都是。

「嗯？」

尊吁了一口氣，一隻手勾住大和的後頸，另一隻手探進他的衣襟，往上一掀把大和的浴衣從肩膀上剝了下來。「大和老師，你能不能快點？」

「……其實我之前就想問了，」大和認真的看著他。「你這種時候特別喜歡叫我老師，是學生時代有什麼難忘的經歷，還是你也看多了奇怪的片子？」

「咦，大和老師不喜歡嗎？」尊微微撅起嘴。「不覺得這種禁忌的關係特別刺激？」

大和低頭在他的鎖骨上輕輕啃了一口。「我覺得你對中學校園有些不切實際的想像。」

尊用手抵住大和的肩膀假意推拒，捏起嗓子細聲細氣的呻吟：「啊、老師、不要在教室裡，隔壁還有人——」

大和繃不住笑出聲，有些脫力的把臉埋進他的頸窩，含糊的抱怨。「別鬧，氣氛都沒了……」

「是嗎？」尊曲起腿用腳跟輕輕蹭著大和的小腿，手繞上他的背脊，飽含挑逗意味的扭動下身，兩人堅硬的部分毫無阻隔的互相碾磨，大和猝不及防抽了一口氣，尊的嘴角跟著翹起一個弧度。他湊近大和耳邊低聲說：「明明每次一叫老師你就變得更興奮了呢。」

大和撐起上半身俯視著他，警告似的把腰向下壓了壓，面無表情的說。「……我現在是挺想懲罰一下調皮搗蛋的學生。」

尊的右手指尖劃過大和的腹肌一路往下，逗弄似的來來回回輕輕刮著，接著手一翻握住大和的硬挺輕輕摩挲，微簇起眉頭，挑起一雙無辜的圓眼從下往上看，用和手上動作完全不符的天真無邪語氣說：「誒……大和老師想要體罰我嗎？」

大和眼神一暗，在枕頭旁邊摸索了一會兒，跪坐起來，撕開鋁箔包裝隨手一扔，在尊的注視下把膠膜裹上滾燙的慾望，扶著尊的腰一寸一寸擠進他的身體裡。尊也沒了調笑的餘裕，只能急促的吸氣，配合著調整角度直到大和整個埋入最深處。大和勾起尊的腿纏在自己腰上，再度俯下身，貼著尊的脣說。

「今天老師不會輕易放你回家哦。」

尊沒再說話，只是挺腰催促他動作，環抱着大和的手更加用力，像是要把大和整個揉進自己身體裡。  
  


跟大和在一起的時候，自己多半是有一點受虐傾向的。尊被撞得支離破碎的意識中忽然冒出這個念頭。身心皆是如此。像現在他一面覺得自己的腰要折斷了，一面還暈糊糊的希望大和再多下點狠勁。也許是從他的嗚咽聲中察覺出了異狀，大和的動作反而緩了下來，把人抱緊了從床上撈起來跪坐著，然後自己向後倒下去，拉著他趴在自己身上休息，雙手還來回揉捏按摩著他的後腰。

不需要在這節骨眼溫柔啦白痴。尊咬牙撐著大和的胸口直起上身，繃緊了酸軟的腿大幅度上下擺動起來，大和哼了一聲，手一下沒抓穩落在床上，不由自主隨著尊扭動腰肢絞緊他的節奏揪住床單又放鬆。尊抬起雙臂把長髮在頸後攏成一束，全部撥到一側的肩膀前。他向前傾身，讓髮絲順著臉頰垂下，隨著他起伏的韻律一下一下像波浪般晃動，若即若離擦着大和的耳畔。他知道大和喜歡他這個樣子，證據就是身下的人越來越控制不住的粗喘聲以及時不時微微抽搐的小腹。

掌握住對方喜好的可不只你一個哦。尊垂頭欣賞大和逐漸渙散的眼神，然後對他極盡魅惑的一笑。

大和猛的掐住他的胯骨，用力向上頂弄起來。尊腰痠的再也撐不住，只能屈身伏在大和肩頭斷斷續續的喘息。

然後他聽見耳邊有人在小聲叫著自己的名字。尊偏過頭，近距離與大和四目相對，忽然想起大和曾經興高采烈說起宇宙中有能吞噬一切的黑洞，連光也逃不開，他總想像不出那是什麼樣子的。現在他昏昏沉沉覺得，黑洞大約就是藏在大和有些失焦的瞳孔後面那深不見底的漩渦吧。他猛然跌落進去，所有的空間都在向身體深處坍塌，感官的知覺被無限延長，不由得驚叫出聲，無法抑制的全身劇烈顫抖了起來。

大和緊緊擁住了他。  
  


他們一起癱倒在柔軟的床舖上，大和把他圈在懷裡，無意識的摩挲著他的背脊。等呼吸平復，宇宙萬物又回到軌道上，尊滾了半圈和大和面對面側躺著，抬頭再看大和眼裡已有濃重睡意，卻掩不住臉上滿滿的眷戀。

尊知道自己也是同樣的表情。  
  


「在想什麼？」大和摸索着拉起他的手，跟他十指交纏。「已經變得離不開我了嗎？」

才沒有誰離不開誰這種事情吧。尊不無傷感的想。我們都是獨自一人走到這裡的，當然也可以獨自一人繼續走下去。奇妙的是待在一個普通中學教師的大和身邊莫名讓人感到踏實。我們懂得彼此過去最黑暗的部分，至於那些廿年間未曾參與的孤獨旅程還有很多時間可以慢慢說給你聽。甚至看著他為日常瑣事奔忙都是一種撫慰：即使目睹過殘酷的生死關頭，知曉這麼多陰謀與祕密，也可以不用活成什麼奇奇怪怪的超現實英雄人物。誰也不能剝奪我們擁有一個平凡安穩人生的權利，儘可以和所有人一樣，心安理得的去享受一切零碎世間俗事帶來的樂趣。像是品嚐美味咖啡、鑽研青苔生態、沉迷線上遊戲，或是像這樣一再貪戀肌膚相親的歡愉和溫暖。  
  


於是尊摟過他的頸子，在他的髮際印上一個懶洋洋的吻。「在想我果然還是比較喜歡現在的你。」  
  


大和臉半埋在枕頭裡，很淡很淡的笑了。

「不過……」尊打了個呵欠，扭動身體調整成舒服的姿勢，閉上了眼睛。「想讓我離不開你的話，睡醒你還得繼續努力呢。」  
  
  
  


（Week 2。完。）


End file.
